


Body Image, Baby

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick hardly ever exercises, and this reflects in his body here lately. He's having some trouble dealing with his body compared to his boyfriend's.





	Body Image, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Aughhh I've been wanting to write atomwave praise kink ever since I saw [this post](https://prouvairablehulk.tumblr.com/post/160510858970/stupid-thing-but-mick-probably-has-a-praise-kink) on tumblr. Because I'm willing to bet money that Mick loves to be praised by his partners. 
> 
> Also, the title is from [this song](https://youtu.be/GK2aXhG3iqk) by twrp

It all started when Mick walked into the Waverider’s pseudo-gym and saw Ray working out. He was so into it, only in athletic shorts, sweating, the whole ordeal. And Mick… Mick couldn't stand to watch for much longer, even if he enjoyed seeing Ray panting and sweating.

 

Mick didn’t exercise. He ate and drank like there was no tomorrow and did it all without a second thought. Course, he was still fit enough for missions, but he had noticed a few changes in his body lately. He was getting old, but that never stopped him from eating and drinking whatever he wanted. His muscle was still there, he was still the strong man he always liked to be… But now there's a layer of pudge over it. It hangs over his belt and makes his face twist every time he notices it.

 

Then… There was Ray. Fit, beautiful, Ray. He was always eating something healthy and encouraging the others to as well. He worked out whenever he wasn’t working on some nerd project. He was perfect. Brains… and Body. Mick felt like he was nothing in comparison to his gorgeous, wonderful boyfriend.

 

Fast forward to now. He stood in front of the mirror, slightly upset. He let out a huff as he ran his hands across his underbelly.

 

“Hey Mick!” Ray smiled from the doorway, waiting for a head rear from him for permission to enter. Mick slowly shook his head to one side, not bothering to look at Ray. “... Is everything alright?” He walked up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

 

“I don't feel-- You're just-- So pretty. I'm… Falling apart.” Mick motioned to his belly, making Ray cock his head to the side.

 

“So? Mick, I love you for you…” He sighed, placing his head in the crook of Mick’s neck and wrapping his arms around his abdomen. “‘Sides, I like your body. It's… Hard, but soft around the edges. Like you.”

 

“Hrm?”

 

“You're… You. You’re an ex-con… An ex-criminal. But you’ve gained this… Soft outer layer. It’s kinda like… Playing with fire.” Ray smiled, using his leverage against Mick to turn him around to kiss him. Mick grumbled into their kiss, his hands still braced over his belly. “Does that make sense?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Well, you’re hot, and beautiful. But if you get to close, you bite back.”

 

“Lame.”

 

“C’mon,” Ray smiled, pulling him by the bicep to Mick’s bed. Mick rolled his eyes and walked with him; whenever Ray led him to the bed, he was always in for a treat. He motioned for him to lay down, and he compiled. Ray smiled as Mick got settled, leaning down to straddle him.

 

“Haircut? M-Maybe I should get a shirt?” Mick awkwardly coughed out, his breath increasing as Ray leaned down to kiss him.

 

“Nope. You're gonna lay right here, and I'm gonna show you how much I adore your body.” He let out a small laugh at Mick’s reaction, which was a rough noise that he couldn't control that came from his throat.

 

Ray scooched his body down so that he was straddling his partner's hips. He began to place light kisses across his neck, smiling and laughing at Mick’s rough responses…

 

“Q-Quit it, Hair-cut. This isn't-- ugh.” Mick groaned, his face very obviously heating up at Ray's praise and loving motions. And while he was saying all this, his tone of voice said otherwise.

 

Ray's hands began to travel all over his torso, squeezing lightly and pinching in places. His mouth slid carefully over Mick’s scars, careful to give every inch of them the same amount of attention along with his unmarked skin. As his mouth traveled over his collarbone, beginning to suck small marks into it, Ray began whispering into his skin.

 

Small remarks like “I love you.” And “You're beautiful, Mick.”. “So remarkable, Mick.”. “So strong,” He travelled back up the length of Mick’s body and whispered in his ear his final remark before making his next move: “My amazing boyfriend.”

 

“You’re really into this, huh?” He huffed, feeling himself getting hard at Ray’s advances and loving gestures.

 

"What, like you aren't?" He motioned to Mick’s tenting jeans. "May I touch you?” He smiled sheepishly, looking up at him through his lashes. He knew that Mick was weak for that look, and of course Mick said yes. He smiled as he steadily undid Mick’s jeans. They maintained eye contact for the majority of the buildup; Mick smiling stupidly at Ray, and Ray laughing softly back.

 

Ray looked down once he had pulled Mick’s erection out, letting out a shaking breath.

 

“What? You’ve seen me plenty of times…” He raised his eyebrow, making Ray roll his eyes. He began to stroke softly, making Mick shift and huff, signaling Ray him that he wanted more. He began to move his hand evenly and firmly, squeezing at the base of the head, a move that caused Mick to stifle a groan.

 

“I know… But never like this.” He bit his lip, working his right hand on the shaft and his left on the bit of stomach that hung over his hips. “Never like this… Where I get to see every bit of you on display, just for me.”

 

“Haircut-- Quit it.” He screwed his eyes shut. Ray's hand continued to move on his cock, making his hips jerk and shake. Ray really knew how to drive Mick crazy at this point. “Y-Y’know I don’t--”

 

“Mick, like I said. I love you for you. Every. Inch.” He took his hand from Mick’s belly to cradle around his jaw and grab his attention. Mick looked up to him, smiling at Ray’s loving expression. “I really, really do.”

 

“F-Fuck, Raymond. You keep talkin’ like that and I’m not gonna la-hast.” Ray cocked his head to the side once more, stroking his cock faster and re-handling the bit of stomach he had in his hand moments ago.

 

“You gonna come for me, handsome, hm?” He smirked, “Have I mentioned that you look gorgeous when you come? You may not realise it, but you smile. Big. You look happy and relaxed… And I love that.”

 

“Ray--!” Mick gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure. And yeah. He’d never noticed, but he was smiling.

 

“My wonderful, beautiful boyfriend.” Ray sighed, stroking Mick through his orgasm and enjoying the strangled moan that complimented his name. As Mick’s breath subsided, he looked back up at Ray and again had that stupid lovestruck smile on his face. “I love you, Mick. Don’t forget that, alright?”

 

“Yeah… Thank you, babe.” Ray gave him that stupidly gorgeous smile back as he pulled him down for more soft kisses. As they moved and laughed together, Mick felt much, _much_ better about his image. He felt more confident to love himself with Ray by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
